¿Nunca más?
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: El sonido del claxon retumbo fuertemente contra sus oídos, el rechinante ruido de las llantas al frenar de golpe derrapándose estrepitosamente, antes de que aquel auto azul marino se enterrase en un pequeño banco de tierra a un lado de la carretera. Drabble-UA-NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru


"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

… - Cortes de escena. (Excepto cuando hay recuerdos intermedios)

* * *

_**¿Nunca más?**_

― ¡Vamos a morir! ―.

― ¡Maldición, Hyuga! ―.

― ¡L-Lo siento! ―.

― ¡AH! ―.

El sonido del claxon retumbo fuertemente contra sus oídos, el rechinante ruido de las llantas al frenar de golpe derrapándose estrepitosamente, antes de que aquel auto azul marino se enterrase en un pequeño banco de tierra a un lado de la carretera amortiguando el golpe.

…

―Hanabi-sama ―.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Neji-niisan? ―.

― ¿y Hinata-sama? ―.

―Creo… que dijo algo sobre aprender a manejar ―respondió con fingida seriedad.

― ¿A… manejar? ―.

La menor afirmó y el rostro de Neji palideció.

…

― ¡Estamos vivos! ―.

Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Menma ante la efusividad de su hermano, pero esta vez debía darle la razón al rubio, estaban vivos y eso era un verdadero milagro, suspiro con gran alivio mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto revolviendo sus cabellos ante la corriente de polvo que los asediaba.

Por su parte Naruto estaba seguro que podría besar el suelo en cualquier momento al verse aún con vida ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Prácticamente había visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos! Se dejo caer al suelo rodando de un lado a otro mientras reía de alegría antes de dirigir su atención a la puerta del conductor.

Hinata aún podía sentir los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y el temblor en sus rodillas mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta del conductor siendo consciente que si intentaba caminar caería al suelo ¡Por poco y no lo contaban!

― ¡Hyuga! ―.

Hinata respingo en su sito ante el llamado de Menma.

― ¿S-Si? ―habló temblorosa.

El pelinegro solo la llamaba así cuando estaba molesto o exasperado por su timidez y a juzgar por su rostro… Estaba enojado… Muy enojado.

―Nunca… Escúchame bien nunca se te ocurra conducir nuevamente un auto ―prácticamente ordenó.

―E-Eh… ―más sus palabras fueron acalladas por la sombría mirada del pelinegro.

― ¡Vamos, Menma! ―intervino Naruto― ¡No es para tanto! Solo fue un accidente, es su primera vez al volante ―excusó comprensivo al posicionarse a la par de ella.

―Tsk. ―bufó el pelinegro.

Aún no lo entendía bien pero no le agradaba ver como Hinata se aferraba asustada al brazo del rubio en busca de protección y este inconscientemente se apegaba más a ella era una extraña desazón en la boca del estomago ante aquella cercanía.

―Como sea ―dijo al cruzarse de brazos― por ser la primera vez… lo pasare, supongo ―gruñó.

― ¿enserio? ―dijo un ilusionado e ingenuo Naruto.

Una sonrisa aliviada se dibujo en sus labios, después de todo Hinata no sabía manejar y él, bueno después de aquel _pequeño _incidente con Sasuke, su permiso estaría un confiscado un buen tiempo, por la mayor autoridad del mundo… su madre. Por tanto el único que quedaba era su hermano y aunque fue bastante difícil convencerlo, en el fondo se cuestionaba… ¿Habría sido buena idea ofrecerle a Hinata clases de conducción?

¡Bah! Él mismo lo había dicho, era su primera vez al volante, después de otro par de intentos lo lograría ¿no?

Por su parte Hinata miraba curiosamente a ambos hermanos…

¿Estaría bien decirles que; esta no era la primera vez que intentaba aprender a manejar un auto?

¿O que su primo Neji había desistido de enseñarle tras un par de meses debido a varios _percances_? Entre los cuales se habían involucrado; un par de puestos de ventas, una anciana, un autobús, una vaca, tres gatos y quince perros, y si mal no recordaba… Aquella anciana la llamo; _"¡El terror al volante!"_ hasta un oficial de tránsito vehicular le suplico nunca más intentar manejar_…_

Viéndolo bien… tal vez, lo mejor era no decir nada… ¿cierto?

* * *

¡Mi primer drabble!

Bueno esta idea la tenía desde hace tiempo, tenía pensado incluirla en mi fic: "Extremos Opuestos" pero luego me puse a pensar… y me dije, que tal vez estaría de más o no encajaría, así que me decidí por hacerlo como un drabble.

Aunque siendo sincera, tal vez no cuente tanto como tal, después de todo un drabble tiene un límite de 500 palabras y este pues… como 611 o algo así, ¡en fin! De todas formas espero que este mini fragmento haya sido de su agrado.

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

P.D. Para aquellos que leen mi fic: _Extremos Opuestos_ suplicó paciencia, porque me temo tardara un poco más en publicarse por ciertos motivos (Estudios universitarios, familia, etc.) sin más que decir ¡nos leeremos en otra ocasión!


End file.
